gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:CristobalACS
Bienvenido! De Totox Sobre Mí Bueno, me llamo Cristobal, soy de mi querido Chile, tengo 11 años (si, critiquenme por ser chico...¡Pero No Me Baneen Please!),y me gusta Glee, The big bang theory, Phineas y Ferb, Zack y Cody, entre otros. Ah! y soy encargado de Sugar Motta, Leandruskis, disculpame por no tener mucho tiempo para encargarme, pero estas tareas me vuelven loco.... ''You Cant Stop The Gleek'' Mi Discusión Mis páginas favoritas * Canciones que Glee deberia cantar * Emily ;$ * Marissa ;B * Klaine c: * The First Time ( ¡So Hot!) * Kurt * Rachel * Santana * Blaine (:F) My Ships! Klaine.png d1e75c5984_81301113_o2 copia.jpg Galeria 660px-PotOGold.jpg 303.avi 001605186.jpg 303.avi 001080370.jpg 303.avi 002576865.jpg 298607 294026010624606 210274335666441 1223230 584799621 n.jpg Bscap0005.jpg Sugar motta photo.jpg Sam Evans.jpg Kurt Hummel.jpg RunTheW.jpg Glee-Cast-Season-3.jpg Tina mike at prom.jpg HairCrazyInLove.png Season-3-photo-glee-25069082-454-700.jpg TPPP.jpg TPPP13 Kurt-Rachel-DingDongTheWitchIsDead.jpg TPPP14 Blaine-Cheerios-ItsNotUnusual.jpg 180px-Time of my life.jpg Images 2.jpg 0829.jpg AspirantesNYADA.jpg NewDirectionsGirls.png Rachel-tina-brittany-youcantstopthebeat.jpg 299668 279727192055924 205631352798842 1060166 2025888297 n.jpg 2x07-mini-kurt.jpg Kurt.jpg 000.JPG 156.jpg 5dvo8xvqxb7tvd87.jpg SantanaSeason3.png 200px-Valerie!.jpg 300px-Valerie1111.jpg Santanallorando.jpg Santanapuck.jpg 300px-Thechristmasalbum-unofficial.jpg Firma thumb|318px ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión ''Nevermind A Find'' Someone Like You/Me (FirmaMia) Encuesta Canciones Que Yo Quisiera Que Cantaran En Glee (De La Misma Pag.) Escritas: *''Your love is my Drug'' de Ke$ha por Brittany *''Don`t speak'' de No Doubt por Rachel *''Wath The Hell'' de Avril Lavrigne Por New Directions *''Lady Marmalade'' de varios artistas (Christina Aguilera, Pink, etc.) por Santana, Quinn, Rachel y Mercedes *''S&M'' de Rihanna, Por Brittany Y Santana. *''S&M'' Remix De Britney Spears con Rihanna,por Rachel y Quinn *''Who's That Chik?'' De David Guetta Ft, Rihanna,Po rArtie, Tina Y Karofsky *''Slow Motion'' De Emily Vasquez, Por Santana . (Si, la Emily De TGP)(Ya Se Lanzo la canciòn!)(Aqui! ) *''Grenade'' de Bruno Mars,(Versión de Emily) por Santana ,Mercedes y Emily :z. *''No Love, de Eminem ft. Lil Wayne, Por Artie Y Puck. *Capitulo: Spañolisimo,Eltotox1234, Sinopsis:'Spañolisimo',es un episodio imagionario,creado por ELTOTOX1234, en el que Glee, se focalize en las clases de español de Will, y, obviamente canten canciones en español:'' *''A.-Escapar'' de Enrique Iglesias, PorFinn y Puck. *'B.-''Llegaste Tu, de Jesse & Joy, Cantada por Kurt Y Blaine. (Spañolisimo). *C.-Un Año Sin Lluvia, De Selena Gomez, Por Quinn ,Rachel y Brittany (Spañolisimo) *Capitulo: The Magic Of Disney (La Magia De Disney) Eltotox1234' *A.-I Want It All, De High School Musical 3, por Kurt Y Rachel . *Capitulo: The kingdom of the Future (El Reino Del Futuro),Eltotox1234,Sinopsis: Se tratara de queNew Directions buscan una alternativa diferente,por si no logran sus principales sueños, y se motivan con el Pop:'' *''A.- Rock That Body, ''de The Black Eyed Peas, por Mercedes,Jesse,Finn y Blaine. *''B.- Let's Get It Started/Celebration,'' De Black Eyed Peas/Madonna,Por New Directions, con solos de Emma. *'C.- Peacock/Ur So Gay, '''de Katy Perry, por Blaine, Karofsky, Kurt y Sebastian,figurando una especie de 'Cuarteto solo de besos y romance' en algún lugar. (La canción no es un Mash-Up, es una canción presentada como un dueto (Algo como A Boy Like That/I Have a Love) *'D.- Alejandro,' de Gaga, por Brittany, Blaine, o Kurt. *Capitulo: F*ckin' U.S.A'' *''A.- American Idiot, ''Green Day, Por Puck. *''B.- Loca People, ''de Sak Noel, Por Sue y Las Promiscuas. *''High,'' de James Blunt, Por Sam (Que Vuelve A Glee :D). *''You're Beatiful, ''de James Blunt, Por (A) Finn o (B) Sebastian Hacia (A)Rachel/Kurt o (B) Blaine. *''Remember December, ''de Demi Lovato, Por Brittany. *''Super Bass, ''de Nicki Minaj, Por Tina. *''Tonight, ''de Jonas Brothers, Por El Personaje De Samuel. *''Burning Up, ''de Jonas Brothers, Por The Male Unholy Thrinity (Blaine, Sam, Finn) *''Everybody Hurts, ''de REM, Por Puck, Finn, Blaine, o Will. *'Infinity, '''de Guru Josh Project, Por Puck *I Kissed A Girl,'' de Katy Perry, Por Tina (Como La Canto En Pilot) Galeria: Alejandro.jpg|Alejandro de Lady Gaga, por Brittany o Kurt y Blaine KatyPerry.jpg|Peacock/Ur So Gay de Katy Perry, por Dave, Blaine, Kurt Y Sebastian Spañolisimo.jpg|Un Año Sin Lluvia/Escapar/Llegaste Tú Everybody Hurts.jpg|Everybody Hurts, de REM, Por Puck, Finn, Blaine, o Will. Rolling In The Deep.jpg|Rolling In The Deep (Adele´'s Version) por Santana o Marissa Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Miembro De La Wikia De Glee Categoría:Usuario/Chile